Alone in the dark
by Horoue
Summary: Les pensées de John au travers des évènements de X-Men 2 et X-Men l'Affrontement Finale. Ses choix, ses sentiments et ses regrets; qui veux connaitre l'intérieure de l'esprit d'un mutant pyromane ?


**FF X-Men se situe au peu avant la fin de X-Men l'Affrontement Finale**

 **Un petit OS sur les réflexion de John depuis X-Men 2, ou il embarque avec Magneto et Mystique, au moment ou il affronte Bobby dans X-Men l'Affrontement Finale.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **\- X-Men ne m'appartient pas -**

 _ **Alone in the dark (seul dans le noir)**_

* * *

John était partit, il en avait marre de jouer un rôle, de réprimer qui il était. Depuis qu'il était enfant il recevait des coups, encaissait difficilement tout ce qu'on lui faisait, maintenant c'était à lui de porter des coups, c'était son tour de pouvoir vivre.

Il c'était sentit trahi tant de fois, qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir mal cette fois encore, mais il était vrai qu'il s'agissait de Bobby cette fois. La seule personne qui avait jamais pu voir qui il était derrière la façade, son seul ami.

Bobby qui n'avait absolument rien fait pour l'empêcher de partir, qui n'avait rien dit... L'iceberg préférait surement sa potiche de Malicia, la fille qui pouvait le tuer rien qu'en le touchant. John ne savait pas si le glaçon voyait encore le vrai lui depuis qu'il était avec elle, mais il pouvait dire que c'était un peu près à ce moment que Pyro c'était réellement distingué.

Pyro rigolait doucement quand il croisa Bobby devant les labos de prise du médicament miracle pour les mutants. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le provoquer, bien sur que Malicia voulait la miraculeuse solution, elle voulait garder Bobby. John en avait marre d'avoir mal, alors il fit mal à Bobby pour atténuer le mal qui le transperçait. Il savait parfaitement où poignarder. Bobby lui tourna le dos. Échouant encore, John se joint à Pyro et ils firent tout exploser encore, si personne ne voulait faire attention à lui il allait faire tellement de bruit que plus personne ne pourrai se permettre de l'ignorer.

Quand Magneto abandonna Mystique, Pyro sentit la solitude le toucher plus profond que jamais, il le savait au finale, qu'il n'était qu'un instrument dont le mutant se servait pour ses objectifs. Si il abandonnait Mystique sa plus fidèle allier, Pyro ne serait qu'un déchet s'il ne lui servait à rien...

Plus décidé que jamais Pyro marchait d'un pas déterminer aux côtés de Magneto et du groupe important de mutant, sur le pont; une révolution était en marche.

Les 6 X-Men en ligne leur faisaient face, dérisoire pensa Pyro. Il était impatient de se battre, de prouver qui il était. Pyro leur donna un avant goût en enflammant les voitures que Magneto leur lançait causant beaucoup de dégats.

Quand Bobby s'avança pour le défier, Magneto lui ordonna d'y aller. Pyro sourit, pendant que John hésitait. Face à face, Bobby tenta de lui parler mais Pyro ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Il avait toujours été comme ça, l'action plutôt que les paroles.

Mais même si Pyro était rempli de rage, John ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire la seule chose à laquelle il tenait. Il savait que Bobby ne lâchait jamais tout son potentiel, alors il le poussa à bout.

Quand il sentit la morsure du froid, il sue qu'il n'avait plus à combattre.

Pyro avait presque envie de le provoquer une dernière fois pour terminer en beauté, mais Bobby se rapprocha vivement de lui et la douleur éclata dans sa tête.

Étendu au sol, John regarda le ciel entouré des lumières de la destruction qui brulait autour de lui. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Iceberg et au contact de son feu avec sa glace. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête et aux bras, mais il ne sentait rien, rien que le calme. Le feu en lui était réduit à l'état de braises. La seul personne à qui il tenait l'avait elle aussi abandonner, comme tant d'autres...

Pyro se moqua de John pour avoir jamais crue en quelqu'un autre que lui même.

John ferma les yeux laissant les larmes qu'il retenait couler.

Aucun réconfort, même dans la mort. Cette fois c'était son feu qui l'abandonnait.

Il avait froid...

* * *

 **ATTENTION**

 **FIN ALTERNATIVE**

* * *

 **-Fin alternative-**

John avait de plus en plus froid, il sentait le froid s'insinuer de plus en plus loin en lui. À près tout il s'en fichait. Le froid finit pourtant par diminuer, il crue entendre des voix.

Rassemblant le peu de force dont il disposait John essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

« _Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez je le ramène avec moi._ »

Sentant toute la douleur qu'il avait enduré John releva comme il pu la tête pour regarder Bobby qui le portait sur son dos.

« _Je ne le laisserais pas !_ »

* * *

 **Alors ce bout de texte brute que je viens d'écrire vos t-il quelques** **reviews ?  
D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour les fautes, il fallait que je le publie avant de changer d'avis. Je le recorrigerais sans doute :)**

 **Horoue**


End file.
